creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Monstrous War
Chapter 1: Day Zero, The Beginning of the End In the White House on a hot summer day on the first of August, President Michael Smith is having a meeting with the Prime Minister of Japan. Discussing of a public organization known as the Global Defense Corps. The organization is about defending humanity from any threat. Michael was expected to have a private meeting with Prime Minister Ichiru Yoshitomi about founding an organization. Then he will have a press conference of the upcoming Global Defense Corps summit meeting in Prague, Czech Republic. After that in his agenda, is to pass legislation for American Health Care may be payed by Health Insurance. It seems tiring but it takes a lot of willpower just to run a country that almost collapsed in 2012. "Hello Mr. Prime Minister, please make yourself at home at the White House." As he bowed formally. He then walked towards a pair of couch chairs that was made with Attaccushions and a comforter on the seat so that the person who sits on the chair wouldn't have to be uncomfortable. As they both sat down. Sally was just fumbling with her paperwork, lost in her own thoughts. She soon regained reality as the President was waving his hand in front of her. "Sally? Can you please grab us a glass of water?" Smith said reassuringly. Sally nods happily and goes to the other room and grabs to large glasses and fills them with water. A few seconds later she gives them on the coffee table beside the two couch chairs for the bilateral meeting. "Here you go Mr. President and Mr. Prime Minister. If there is anything else I can do for you?" She says smiling at them. "No that is all Sally. You can leave now." she bowed her head and closed the door. "So Mr. Yoshitomi... Since the GDC summit meeting is coming up. What topics should we cover? I believe that we should start out with the budget for the year." he said Yoshitomi shook his head. "No Michael-san. That would anger some countries as we just got out of the Fiscal Debt crisis." He says calmly but in a serious tone. Michael nods in agreement. He needs to come up with a new plan. "Hey.. Mr. Yoshitomi. We should reveal our plans to build a new weapon in the agenda during the First GDC Summit Meeting." He asks to Yoshitomi. "But is the weapon going to be used for peace or for war?" the Prime Minister questioned the other in a solemn voice. Chapter Two: The Ausruni Journal Entry 12, Date: August 4th, 2015, 9:05AM, Wellington. "Wendy! Get ready! we are leaving for the cruise." My mother yelled. Crap, I forgot to set up the alarm clock. And it reads 8:30. and the Ausruni ''does not leave in next half an hour. I got up did a quick shower, brushed my teeth, packed all my ipad, iphone, earbuds, my favorite shoes. For those who don't know me. I'm Wendy Sinclair, daughter of John and Helena Sinclair and the oldest of my siblings. My little brothers are Ken or Kenny, and Michael. Both are twins, and little deviant devils. Always, always up to no good. "Mommy, sister is going make us the ship!" They both complained, much to my irritation and it is painfully ironic that I'm suppose to ''protect them while on this cruise. Oh well at least i get a month away from school. I ran down the stairs with all my belongings and went straight out the door. Luckilly, the trunk door was open and I unloaded my stuff into the van. I ran back into the house to check for anything that fell on the floor. Nothing. Good. I have everything ready. As we were riding in the car towards the harbor, the ''Ausruni ''was heading for a worldwide tour. Boy its going to be fun of touring the world. Seeing hot boys and getting a lot of clothes from Milan, Paris, New York. Oh this is going to be so much fun. "Hey you three, were are almost at the harbor. No matter what you do, dont get lost and dont..." "Talk to strangers." me and my siblings said in a monotone voice. We heard these rules over and over again. I was getting a bit tired of mom's overview of going a cruise. Its like she has everything planned that would limit us. Ugh. ---------- A half and hour later, we finally got to our first class room. You see, my father owns a pharmaceutical company and he is a doctor as well. So more money to spend and a lot of time to kill. But it makes it hard as well, I'm Not like them snobby rich kids that gets anything what they want. i'm just like a black widow that would strike when no one is looking. But anyways. When we were heading towards our room. People were chattering in groups and spoke some big anomaly the size of a supercarrier coming off the coast of Australia is heading towards the Capital at a very fast pace. It shocked me that the Australians would ever do something to us. We have been at peace since our colonies had formed. Oh well, I would look forward to what will happen next. My brothers already eager to head towards the swimming pool. ma and pop wanted me to keep watch of them. We were walking towards the escalators at a soft pace. I looked towards my parents, but they looked serious, looking towards a crowd of people looking at a 52 inch tv with volume at full blast. I wondered what was going on as my parents started watching the tv as well as other concerned parents, elderly, and many others. It was some anchorman from Channel Three International. It was hard to hear much of it since many people were gasping and awestruck when we saw amateur footage of this large winged lizard perched ontop of a big building. The audio was terrible as the sound was distorted by trembling and sounds of terrified screaming. Then it stopped at the creature's eyes. Terrified, I backed away from the screen. Chapter Three: Fall of Shanghai It was a busy and stormy day in the largest city of China. It was lunch time and everyone was heading to food courts, and restaurants after busy hours in school and work offices. Zhao, CEO of a arms manufacturing industry, was looking down at the city. Both hands are in his pockets as lightning flashed across the sky. Breathing slowly as the city continued with its life. Another flash of lightning struck the water. Causing a loud boom that started to echo across the city. Zhao never heard a big clap of thunder ever in his life. He grabbed his raincoat, umbrella and wallet and was going to get some grub at a restaurant